The Reason I Come
by agentbanner
Summary: Steve awaited the friday nights when Tony dropped Pepper off for his lessons. It was always the same. Tony would drop her off at 6 and pick her up at 7. Until one night when Tony came alone. (oneshot)


He knows in his heart that he's not here to see him. He's here to drop off Pepper like he always does on Fridays. Pepper comes every Friday night to his apartment to help him learn about appliances, history, politics, or whatever problems he encountered that week. This week was no acceptation. Something new puzzled him this week just like every week. The clock chimed six times. They would be here soon. His heart beat faster just at the thought of getting to see Tony with out the suit around. He didn't know when it had started, his attraction to the billionaire that is. Being homosexual was something shunned upon in his time. Now it seemed that people were starting to accept it. He had asked Pepper about it last week. Thank goodness there had been a story about homosexuals and parades or something like that on the news. Pepper had gone through and explained that it was pretty normal now days for people to be gay. It was acceptable. Only some thought that though. There were still the people with the one woman and one man mind set. Pepper had given him a weird smile that night when she left. Almost a sad one. Tony appeared in his mind: perfect straight teeth, beautiful brown eyes, great hair, and a toned body. No. He had to stop thinking of Tony in that way. He had too. Tony was with Pepper. The door-bell rang right as the clock chimed five thirty. His heart beat sped up as he made his way over to the door. One large breath later and he had the door open. To his surprise only Tony was at the door. Tony smiled at him. His arc reactor light up the dimly lit hallway. His white shirt was stained with hand prints where he had obviously tried to wipe the grease off. Jeans held the same grease markings. Tony shifted from foot to foot. Was something wrong?

"Hey Steve, Pepper went out with friends tonight and forgot to tell you so I came myself." No way. Tony would have just called or had someone else tell him. Why come all this way just to tell him? Tony hated this place. It was dimly lit, bad security, dirty, and run down. Steve scoffed.

"Tony you hate this place. What's going on? Is Pepper alright?" Tony's smile faltered. His eyes looked everywhere but Steve.

"Pepper left me." He said softly. Steve felt sad but he almost felt joyful. Tony was single. He reached a hand forward to place it on Tony's shoulder only to place it back on his side.

"I'm sorry." Steve hated the sad look on Tony's face. All he wanted was to envelope Tony in a hug that could protect him forever. He knew if he hugged him then he wouldn't let go. Or control himself. Tony looked into Steve's eyes.

"Tell me you don't feel this." Tony stated. Steve stared at him. Tony's cheeks were growing red, his breathing was slightly sped up, and he couldn't stand still. Steve's heart beat even faster. What was Tony getting at? Surely he didn't know about Steve's attraction to him? Tony liked Pepper. Steve opened his mouth to deny whatever Tony was getting at but his words never made it out. Tony had stepped forward and placed his mouth onto Steve's. After the original shock wore off, Steve couldn't resist. He had so many dreams about this. About Tony and him, together. A growl came from deep in Tony's throat. Steve wrapped his arms around Tony's middle and pulled him inside. Slamming the door shut he pressed Tony up against the door, placing one hand on Tony's hip and one on the door next to Tony's head.

"Steve." Tony moaned. Steve had never been so turned on in his life. Steve placed his forehead onto Tony's. Their noses pressed against each other's. Brown eyes stared into his. Tony kissed Steve once more. He broke away, causing Steve to groan in disappointment. "Obviously you feel the way I do. You know, the only reason I came with Pepper was so that I could see you. I think she noticed that before I did." Steve reveled in awe at this information. His heart beat incredibly fast as he stared into Tony's eyes. Tony grumbled. "Stop just staring at me." Steve needed no further invitation before taking Tony's mouth with his once more and letting his hands wander.


End file.
